


Reverse第五章

by ArinaTang



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, 中文翻译, 授权翻译·Reverse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinaTang/pseuds/ArinaTang
Summary: lofter的敏感词我真实服气。第五章。





	Reverse第五章

上一章http://qiangyumeigui829.lofter.com/post/1d3813cf_1c680d1ac

下一章

V: Propinquity 

原作者的话：哦卡卡西，我忘了我有多讨厌描写你，你这个滑溜溜的家伙。♥

（以及，一如既往地，这篇文章一直艰难发展第七章，我得说声抱歉。但是，第八章开始就会有一个巨大的转折，并且会继续发展下去。后文就会充满欢快，所以至少有点盼头。）

[propinquity / ‘prə ‘ piNGkwətē / , the state of being close to someone or something; proximity. Late Middle English; from the Old French propinquité, via Latin propinquus ‘near’ from prope ‘near to’.] 

作为人类赶路依旧那么无聊，但至少这次九喇嘛有什么东西来转移自己的注意力了。

“为什么它是红的？你染的吗？”

奈穗轻拍他的头发，梳理着红色的发丝，好像要找出隐藏的真实发色似的。她坐在九喇嘛的肩膀上，他用一只手环住她的腿，不让她掉下去。九喇嘛在她看不到的角度翻了个白眼，但是尽可能耐心地回答她，“不，这是天生的。”

诚然，他消极地想过，为什么他就不能干脆和鸣人长得一模一样呢。但他的确为他们之间的差别感到庆幸。仅仅知道这是鸣人的身体就足够糟了。如果他每次照镜子时都会看到他那逝去的人柱力回望着他，那简直难以忍受。直到现在他都没有照过镜子几次——哪怕在旅馆中他有很多次照镜子的机会，哪怕鸣人最后叮嘱他照镜子。

那感觉就好像终结，九喇嘛悲哀地想。每当他看向镜子，它就在提醒他，毫无疑问他是这具身体仅剩的使用者，鸣人存在过的证据无影无踪。也许基础的五官外表还留着，漩涡的血脉还留着，但是……除此之外，只剩九喇嘛。如果他的肤色和头发和九喇嘛原本的一样的话，那他看起来与他逝去的朋友几乎不剩什么相似的了。

黑雪用余光看他们，陶瓷的面具遮住了他的脸，但他的身体泄露出了他的谨慎。他开始靠近他们，至少这是个进步。但当奈穗醒过来，想要交流的时候，他又会钻回树丛中。九喇嘛尽可能无视他，但他总会忍不住想起这或多或少是个鸣人珍视的家伙。也许没有那么重要，也许现在还不是，但……大体上是的。鸣人会希望他救这个家伙，哪怕九喇嘛并不太清楚究竟怎么救。

毕竟，这不是鸣人爱的那个变态老师，脸上永远盖着一本色情小说，在别人准备把他当回事儿的时候露出慵懒的、欺骗性的笑容。这是暗部的黑雪，警惕又安静，身边环绕着陈旧的，若有若无的阴冷，让九喇嘛感到恼火。

除了与鸣人有关的部分之外，他并不清楚黑雪的过去。有一点关于暗部的记忆，他记得鸣人的另一个老师，大和，一度是他的下属，似乎鼬也是。他几乎没有什么别的线索来判断他所处的时间。而如果他假装随意地问距离九尾袭村过去了多久又显得太可疑了——尤其是，假如那还没发生的话。

角都的出现是条线索，至少代表他回到了鸣人中忍考试之前。当晓组织开始认真追捕尾兽的时候，飞段刚刚加入。如果飞段还没加入，那至少说明晓组织还在积蓄力量。也许碰到汉是个巧合，又或者他们开始朝自己眼里的软柿子下手了。毕竟汉是以他的体术而非忍术出名的，而其他的人柱力要么十分谨慎，要么被看管着。但这依旧不能精确地确定时间，而九喇嘛讨厌猜测。如果——

“嘿，嘿！”奈穗叽叽喳喳地叫着，她拉九喇嘛头发的劲儿太大了些，他勉强吞回了痛呼。“你做爸爸了吗，九喇嘛？”

操，什么？九喇嘛不可思议地瞪着她，但是不知怎的，对着她大眼睛里的热情，他没法粗暴地回应。叹息一声，他翻了个白眼，干巴巴地道：“没有。”

她的脸微微皱起，出于对她再次哭起来的害怕，九喇嘛立刻补充，“但是我有兄弟姐妹。”

奈穗的表情突然亮了起来。九喇嘛因为她突兀的变脸感到有些怀疑，但很快被她的问题转移了注意力，“你有兄弟姐妹？哦！几个？我一直想要个妹妹。”

九喇嘛犹豫了，他纠结了一会儿，但是……管它呢。尾兽的真名并不像他们的尾巴数量一样广为人知。当然，还是要尽量避开守鹤——那只蠢狸猫有到处向别人介绍自己的坏习惯，他还喜欢在大肆破坏的时候吹嘘自己的名字。虽说黑雪不大可能会把两者联想起来，九喇嘛还是不愿意冒这个险，他不想被别人从这具身体里拽出去，封印到另一具身体里去。

不知道他们有没有这个能力。他有一点好奇，但是绝对不想尝试。

“我可以把我的给你，”九喇嘛干巴巴地说，“但是我没有姐妹，我有八个弟弟。”他之前也好奇过，毕竟对尾兽来说性别是可变换的，但是他们大多数都使用男性的口语，或者男性化的名字。重明是唯一一个被他看做是女性的，但从重明说话的方式来看，他还不敢断定，所以除非重明要求他不会改口。至少现在九喇嘛还是默认他是男的。 

“八个？”奈穗听起来很吃惊。

九喇嘛给了她一个转瞬即逝的笑容，低下身以免树枝刮到她。越是接近木叶，树林越是茂密。他们现在已经在树林里走了至少两个小时了。“对，我是最大的那个。”大了大概，呃，十五秒。但是大十五秒也是大，守鹤嫉妒至死也得不到这个大哥的头衔。“虽然他们都很强大，但是他们都很蠢。又旅喜欢从山头到山脚来回跑，仅仅为了好玩。犀犬一天到晚都在吹泡泡。”好吧，实际上是他的人柱力一直在吹泡泡，但是九喇嘛了解六尾，六尾喜欢他的人柱力。再说了，一点点对事实的润色没什么毛病，奈穗应该也不会遇到其他尾兽。

奈穗咯咯地笑，她终于放过了九喇嘛的头发，转而去抓那些漂亮的叶子。“我敢说你一定住在一个那——么大的房子里。”她说，夸张地张开手比划着，“你们需要八个卧室，一个大厨房，一个大餐桌，还有……”她挨着列举。她的脸微微皱起，显然在思考还有什么遗漏的。

九喇嘛忍不住露出一个浅淡的、甚至有些忧郁的笑容，但他没有让她看到。他最后一次见到他所有尾兽同伴们，是在准备对抗辉夜的时候。这之后，当他们意识到辉夜把自己分成无数片，悄然包围他们时，重明和矶抚已经被吞噬了。穆王躲了起来，但也没有坚持多久，剩下的尾兽站出来，奋力战斗，但都被诱出并吸食殆尽。九喇嘛后来只见到过守鹤和牛鬼，因为他们的人柱力支援了鸣人的先锋部队。一尾和八尾短暂地帮过忙，但是……

他们还是被辉夜得手了。所有人最后都被辉夜得手了。

“你的弟弟们也住在木叶吗？”奈穗问，弯下身仔细端详他的脸。九喇嘛试图驱散空气中聚齐的哀愁。

“不，”他挣扎一瞬后说，“他们住得很远，非常远。我想我很久都不会见到他们了。”

黑雪给了他一个锐利的眼神，转而变向思虑的神情，九喇嘛无视了他。他不想思考他到底泄露了什么信息，也不想思考那个暗部可能对此生出什么样的猜测。这不关他事。而且，如果他对这些回忆想得太多，堵住了他喉咙口的埂——愚蠢，太愚蠢了，他和其他尾兽从来就没有怎么亲近过，从来不是朋友，什么也不是——那个埂就会使他窒息致死。因此而死简直是不光彩的。

有一阵停顿，小小的手臂环绕住他的头顶，她张开怀抱，抱住了他。“我很遗憾，九喇嘛。”她说，她的声音听起来很伤心。为了他而伤心。即使她自己刚刚经历过被土匪绑架，并且被拘禁了不知道多久。“我敢说他们一定很想念你。你是个很好的大哥哥。”

他不是。他甚至不能算是一个好朋友，但是她不知道。“谢谢你的称赞，公主。”他喃喃道，轻轻拍了拍她的膝盖。“你如果有弟妹的话也会是个好姐姐的。”

她为此为微笑起来，完全被他讨好了。她开始叽叽喳喳地说如果她有个姐妹，她能和她做什么，比如玩洋娃娃啦，打扮啦……为了自己的理智着想九喇嘛选择一只耳朵进一只耳朵出，偶尔在合适的时候发出感兴趣的声音配合她。黑雪，他幽怨地想，又开始挪远了，似乎是想找树枝来挡住自己，但九喇嘛看到他了，这个懦夫。

九喇嘛想起了鸣人的下忍生活，由此带来这个男人究竟多不会和孩子相处的认知。九喇嘛压下一声轻笑。如果一定有那么一个人活该要同时面对漩涡鸣人，宇智波佐助和春野樱的话，那就是他了。而且九喇嘛是认真地这么想的。

（也许他依旧在记千年杀的仇，但他绝对不会说出来。）

卡卡西已经在暗部待了六年了。他见过无数的杀戮者，遇见过甚至更加绝望的灵魂。其中有叛徒，也有在生活的重压下努力挣扎的普通人。他渐渐开始读懂那些挣扎。过去会给人留下烙印，他远比任何人都清楚这一点。

当然，要造就他自己这样的人，需要特定的经历。这种人一会儿还是个杀戮者，下一秒却能作为一个朋友。他的过去必须有黑暗、痛苦——当你伤害别人时，你轻易地也会放任自己被痛苦刺伤，就好像你是把锐利的剑，自己却在血流如注。这是一种锐利的凶狠，一种自我憎恨，是当你看到死在自己手下的人眼中的光芒慢慢消逝时，心里想我不如也死了算了。

像这样的伤口可以被调节，被适应，转为武器来做正确的事，但它太容易化脓了。当你切开创口，它唯一流出的却是死亡。

又或者他只是在假装。

他看见九喇嘛徒手撕开一个男人的喉咙，然后顶着浑身的鲜血对一个小女孩柔声呢喃。卡卡西是一个忍者，从生下来就是，但九喇嘛……他的优先事项的转换令人印象深刻。

但也许这不是常态。毕竟，在九喇嘛允许自己沉浸于杀戮之前那个男人就死了，卡卡西很了解那种观念。如果他不在任务中，他也许也会做一样的事。工作完成，女孩被救出来，他可以从一件武器回到人类了。困住那只杀戮的怪物，擦干净血液，谁也不会知道发生过什么

九喇嘛穿得不像个忍者，但他那鲜明的转变告诉卡卡西他无疑是。

一声快乐的尖叫突然响起，卡卡西差点没拔出他的短刀。另一个男人向他投来了好笑的眼神，但是眼旁紧绷的线条使他没有明显地表露出来（真是谢谢了）——这些线条表明他完全理解为什么卡卡西会这么反应，并且假如他自己没那么多自尊的话完全会和他一样。即使如此，他再一次轻轻抛起小女孩，并稳稳接住她，说：“怎么样，奈穗？”

“耶！”女孩大笑，“再来一遍，九喇嘛！”

严格来说，他不应该在这里。卡卡西本应该在他们第一次照面的时候杀了他，或者至少把他打昏。他应该弄昏那个女孩，尽可能快地带她回木叶，因为这是一个任务。不允许拖延，尤其是因为莫名其妙出现的陌生人拖延。卡卡西知道，九喇嘛可能是土匪之一，或者是敌对的人派来抓那个女孩的。

但是——

在营寨边缘初遇的那一眼，睁大的惊讶的眼睛以及明显的恼怒，并不像敌人应有的反应。再加上他不懂基础的忍者手语，却能认出卡卡西试探性地露出的木叶暗部图腾，以及不用结印就能制造巨大的能量波，这使他的身份变得十分神秘。

卡卡西没有忘记大和。没有忘记根，以及团藏对有特殊血迹的人的渴望。如果那不是某种血继界限，他可以把他左脚穿的鞋吃掉。毕竟，那个红发男人不仅不用结印，他还有爪子。看起来就像尖尖的指甲，但还是爪子。卡卡西看过它们直接撕裂没有防护的血肉的样子，所以不准备低估它们。即使九喇嘛连一只苦无都没有，他拥有查克拉经脉，并且能娴熟使用。

那个小女孩又开始说话。卡卡西并不想花精力去听，毕竟这是他让九喇嘛跟着的原因。让红头发的去搞定小孩。就算他最后变成了敌人，卡卡西也有自信能解决他。哪怕他不能，他也确定他至少能带着女孩离开。而且，女孩的叽叽喳喳让他想到了鸣人，以及他已经几个星期没有看到老师的孩子这个事实。他不介意有任务，但是……他想念守护着鸣人的日子。

“你和暗部先生一样是个忍者吗？”女孩问。她的声音大到吸引了他的注意力。他用余光朝他们撇了一眼。奈穗转移到了九喇嘛的髋上，看起来高兴又好奇。红发的男人眼睛盯着前方，显然假装身上没有挂着一个把他当作新的心爱毛绒玩具的四岁小孩。卡卡西藏起一声笑，但是从九喇嘛寄给他的怨恨眼神来看他没有藏得很好。

“不算是。”九喇嘛回答，伸手轻拍自己光裸的额头。“没有护额，因为我不从属于任何村子。护额能让你分辨敌友，公主。”

那么，他就是流浪忍者。这很奇怪，从卡卡西见过的那些能力来看，只要九喇嘛愿意，他可以在任何村子做一名老练的上忍。有些村子，尤其是小一点的村子，永远在搜寻新鲜血液，他们提供的待遇很诱人。又多了不确定的信息，卡卡西皱了皱眉，朝他那不期然的同伴看了一眼。

他想起九喇嘛听到女孩说害怕时的神情，想起那一瞬他流露出的悲哀。那种悲哀——卡卡西太熟悉了。荒芜，哀愁，迷茫的愤怒——我的世界终结了，那个表情说。我理解你的痛苦。我的世界终结了，我是最后的幸存者。

又或者那还是伪装。

“就像叶子！”女孩叫到，手在空中挥舞。“那些来接我的忍者头带上有叶子。”

九喇嘛眨了眨眼，眉毛惊讶地抬高，疑问地看向卡卡西。卡卡西无视了他，如果九喇嘛是个敌人，女孩的情况他应该知晓；如果不是，那他也没必要知道。

烦躁地抿紧嘴巴，九喇嘛看回奈穗，努力扯出一个淡淡的笑。卡卡西怀疑女孩是不是知道了这看起来多尴尬，毕竟她开始岔开话题随意漫谈。从她母亲带的身份来看这并不出乎意料，毕竟艺.伎擅长察言观色。

“对，”九喇嘛说，把她往上挪了挪。（卡卡西估计了一下他不间断地背了那个女孩多久，然后在他的资料里加上超过平均值的力量。）“树叶代表了木叶村。他们就是你父亲雇佣的，所以你可以信任他们。木叶有很多好人。”

对于流浪忍者来说，那可是一个非常宽泛的评价。卡卡西好奇地抬起眉毛，半是真心地想要扔开自己的面具，拿出他的亲.热天堂，用那个来掩盖他的余光。

暗部的面具从外部看起来糟透了。他对这个陌生人很谨慎。谨慎并且充满兴趣，因为他不停流露出碎片化的细节，他的能力、知识、名字……一个合格的表身份不会暗藏这么多未解的谜题。

仅仅他的名字就……很违和。卡卡西不知道自己的心脏有没有从毫无预料地听到那个名字中恢复过来。尤其是这个人，他想，又用余光瞥了九喇嘛一眼。因为，假如仅仅是那头血色的红头发，卡卡西尚且还会把他认为是云隐村的人——他有相似的暗色皮肤，但是他的暗红色眼睛很常见。村子之间的确不是没有通婚过，但是……

本不应该还剩下什么漩涡忍者用来通婚了。漩涡村已经被毁灭二十五年了，拾荒者和食腐动物把那里原来的最后一丝痕迹抹得干干净净。遗迹只剩下碎石和骨骸，零星剩下的几个人都分散了。漩涡村一直是个小村子，几乎不到木叶的几分之一，他们的忍者大部分都是漩涡族人。当村子陷落，他们也一样。也许一个或者两个幸存了，散落到其他村子里，但是没人想过再次看到他们。

太巧合的相遇了。想到卡卡西的身份，以及他是被谁教导的。不出意外的话，他本应该是九尾人柱力的哥哥。很容易联想到他们在针对村子里的谁。

当他说要弄昏女孩时，九喇嘛脸上的愤怒是真诚的。卡卡西能读懂他的表情，看透他的眼神。这个红头发男人没有学过如何隐藏情感，或者仅仅是懒得这么做。就好像是玖辛奈，所有他想的都反映在他的脸上。卡卡西了解人们，他知道这不是装出来的。他的反应太快，太笨拙了。背后的真相过于明显。也许……这不是一个伪装，只是一个巧合。

卡卡西很久以前就不再相信巧合了。

所以，九喇嘛对于木叶暗部图腾的了解、在卡卡西任务中的出现、奇怪的能力——这些都表明着是根，或者至少是团藏。

然而，他的头发，他情绪化的性格，以及他的查克拉经络都叫嚣着他是个流浪的漩涡族人。说实话，这比根的那个猜想要更有说服力。团藏会确保把他的下属的感性全部剥除，而九喇嘛面对女孩的表现简直充满了感性。

很可能……九喇嘛就是他表现出来的那个人。哪怕不算准确——他看起来比卡卡西大了十岁，或者更大一点。这使他大概和水门差不多年龄，当漩涡村陷落的时候应当是十岁。漩涡村和木叶村是同盟，这解释了他为什么能认出木叶的暗部图腾。同时这也解释了他说自己不算是一个忍者——村子的陷落代表他从没有被晋升成忍者过——以及他关于木叶充满了好人的说法。

显然只有一个同盟会这么说。  
还有……

他们住得很远，非常远。我想我很久都不会见到他们了。

卡卡西知道什么是失去。当他听到这句话的时候他能感觉到，那很明显。一整个家族，九个兄弟，死了或者完全被分散以至于重聚的希望太小了——那听起来正是经历了漩涡村的陷落。

当然，这完全是猜测。卡卡西可能完全走错了路，带上了私心。但是，这的确说得通，虽说这没有完全减轻他的怀疑……

好吧。比起“可是——哭泣的小孩，噫！”来说，至少这是个三代目更可能接受他带来这个人的理由。

六四开的几率，卡卡西消极地想，并且有一点为此感到好笑，猿飞不会把他扔出窗户而是接受这个说法。当然前提是九喇嘛没有试图在晚上割开他的喉咙，成为一个敌人。

“你说过离木叶还有一天半的路程？”九喇嘛突然问，让卡卡西看了过去。女孩在他肩膀上沉睡，流了点口水，一只手攥着他的黑衣服。按理说卡卡西应该觉得这个景象可爱，但实际上他只庆幸她没在自己身上流口水。

“差不多。”他顿了顿，说。他们已经走了一整天了，但考虑到孩子，他们走得很平稳。要是只有他一个人，卡卡西几个小时前就能到木叶了。

九喇嘛喘了口气，嘟囔了些什么，听起来像是“简直像是操蛋的拔牙”。然后他提高了声音问，“你善于长途跋涉吗？”

卡卡西计算了下距离。如果他们不歇脚——他更倾向于不要毫无防备地把自己置于另一个陌生忍者的眼皮子底下好几个小时——他们可以在半夜左右抵达木叶。这是个麻烦的时间段，但他不认为三代目这个时候已经熟睡了。是他把任务派给卡卡西的，而且无视实际危险程度给了它一个A级。卡卡西想，可能那是对待火之国大名的私人需求的必要态度。

“是的。”他轻松地肯定了，但很快因为脑子里的不好想法变得僵硬，用余光给了九喇嘛一个谨慎的打量。

他的惊悸哪怕是带着面具都明显得很，九喇嘛轻哼一声，然后重重地叹了口气，翻了个白眼，加强语气道。“别摆出那张脸，黑雪。我还可以背着她，所以你可以不要表现得好像要吓到尿裤子了一样。”

“喂……“卡卡西抗议，努力保持的属于暗部的镇定因受到冒犯而挂不住了。“我很担心她会不舒服。毕竟她看起来更喜欢和你在一起。”

“我很确定那个。”九喇嘛干巴巴地说，看起来一点也不信，但不准备和他纠缠下去。他仅仅是把奈穗往肩膀上推了推，调整了一下步伐。他发出一声嘟囔，比之前那句模糊得多，卡卡西好奇地看向他，但九喇嘛显然不准备告诉他他究竟讲了什么。

“……那么，你喜欢孩子。”卡卡西最后说，试图打破沉默。这是他唯一想得到的话题。

他得到另一声轻柔的喷鼻声。九喇嘛看向别处。“不。”他平淡地说，“他们最后都变成流鼻涕的小麻烦精。但是……她经历太多了。如果能让她感觉好一点的话，我不介意让她暂且粘着我一会儿。”

善良，卡卡西不禁想，把自己的视线转向道路。那应该……是不从属于根的一个表现。他想起了玖辛奈的善良也是一样的，漫不经心地给出去。假如有人叫破她的善良她会恼羞成怒，但一直在那里，从不收回。

也许九喇嘛真的是个漩涡，也许他真的没有说谎。

卡卡西想起了鸣人，在一个本应爱他的村子里被孤独地抛弃了，他感到一种不祥的预感顺着他的脊柱颤动。如果那是九喇嘛的目的，如果接近鸣人是他的目标，如果他想要对木叶的九尾人柱力产生影响——

卡卡西会毫不犹豫，绝无后悔地把他开膛破肚。鸣人可能一辈子也不知道卡卡西是谁，永远不明白他们本可以成为什么样的关系，但他是水门和玖辛奈的儿子。他是家人。

哪怕卡卡西死了，他也不会再次抛弃他的家人。

译者的话：哦卡卡西，你这个纠结的小妖精！

lof的敏感词真是搞得我头秃。ao3我搞不来加粗和下划线，将就看吧。唉。


End file.
